


A Ruff Couple of Days

by CupofTia



Series: Strike and Wolfgang Adventures [11]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Established Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Post-Troubled Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupofTia/pseuds/CupofTia
Summary: Part 11 of the Strike and Wolfgang Adventure Series.In which Strike and Robin have a really bad argument and Wolfgang has to save the day (again!)
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: Strike and Wolfgang Adventures [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965541
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	A Ruff Couple of Days

**Author's Note:**

> This started out funny and then turned angsty but it’s gonna be important later!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading <3 You guys are the best!

There had been an argument. A really bad one. The worst they’d ever had.

Neither Strike nor Robin could quite remember how the argument had started, but they were unlikely to forget how it had ended anytime soon. Like most arguments, it has escalated impossibly quickly and they had each said things they later desperately wished they hadn’t. The words spoken harshly between them - though instantly regretted - continued to ring through their ears days later.

_“Well if that’s the way you feel then maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all.”_

_“What, arguing about it? No kidding!”_

_“No, Cormoran, I mean this. Us. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea...what if we made a mistake?”_

_“A mistake? Are you serious right now? You’re quitting? You’re giving up, the moment things get too hard?!”_

_“You sound just like Matthew.”_

It had been rough. It was now two days later and they still hadn't spoken. They were both utterly miserable, but they were also both far too stubborn, hurt and more crucially, petrified to talk about what had happened. The awful words they had hurled at each other had come from a place of fear that had only continued to grow. Neither of them wanted to lose the other and so they stayed apart.

The irony of this was not lost on Wolfgang, who was completely fed with the pair of them. He had tried everything he could think of to get them to talk again.

He had stared at Robin and then at her phone to persuade her to call Strike, but she had just switched her phone off. He had brought her the prescription Strike had once given her for cuddles when she had been poorly, but she wouldn’t even look at it. He had even tried to steal Strike’s leg so he couldn’t leave the day the argument had happened, but that hadn’t worked either.

Frustratingly, he hadn’t had the opportunity to work on Strike since, as he had gone back to his own flat. Wolfgang missed him terribly. He missed the three of them being together, their little pack. And he missed seeing Robin happy.

He had always loved Robin and she had always been an excellent dog Mum to him since moving in. But before she had been with Strike, there was always a touch of sadness within her. Wolfgang had sensed it, as dogs do. It had been like a part of her was missing. But when she was with Cormoran, she was truly happy. She was whole.

No, this simply wouldn’t do. Wolfgang realised that if the two of them were going to insist on continuing to be so very, very ridiculous then he was going to have to resort to drastic measures.

* * *

“Hey.” Robin said numbly into her phone.

“Robin…I…” Cormoran answered, his voice thick with emotion and his palms sweating. His heart had leapt when he saw her name on his phone, and he had nearly dropped it in his desperation to answer. The second he heard her voice he knew that he had to sort this mess out, whatever it took, but before he even had a chance to say another word, Robin spoke over him.

“Wolfgang’s sick. Max and I are on our way to the vets now, can you come?”

“I’ll be right there.” Strike answered instantly, already half way out of the door.

Some time later, Strike and Robin sat huddled together in the waiting room, silent but grasping each other’s hands as though their lives depended on it. Neither had spoken since Robin’s initial explanation of what had happened: Wolfgang had suddenly howled in pain and collapsed on the floor, apparently unable to move. Max and Robin had immediately rushed him to the vets, who were checking him over now.

Time seemed to drag as they waited for Max to come back with any news; it was agony. They didn’t talk about their argument; right now all that mattered was Wolfgang. They didn’t expect to see him again for at least a few hours given the circumstances. Robin feared that he might well need surgery.

It was a substantial shock therefore, when after only twenty minutes, both Max and Wolfgang came back into the waiting room as though nothing in the world was wrong.

“Wolfgang!” Strike and Robin both leapt up and rushed to greet their furry friend, showering him with affection.

“What’s going on?” Robin asked.

Max shook his head looking bewildered, “They said they can’t find anything wrong with him! The vet was flummoxed. It’s the strangest thing!”

“And he’s fine now? Able to move? No more whining? I mean, he looks happy!” Robin said, relieved beyond belief.

“He’s absolutely fine! The vet said maybe he had cramp or something? But who knows. I’m just so relieved my baby boy is okay!”

Max held Wolfgang desperately to his chest and then popped him over his shoulder, indeed like a baby.

“Right little man, let’s go pay this apparently unnecessary bill!”

As Wolfgang looked at Strike and Robin over Max’s shoulder, they couldn’t help noticing that he looked - there was no other word for it - smug.

“Suspicious”, said Strike, eyeing his furry friend as he moved away.

“Very”, Robin agreed, “Maybe he was just trying to set us up again.”

They both laughed at the thought and in the natural ease of the moment, they turned to look at each other, their smiles fading as they locked eyes.

“Robin”, Strike told her desperately, stepping forward and grabbing her arms, “I was an arse. A complete and utter arse. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean any of the things I said!”

“Neither did I. I’m so sorry too Cormoran. I just got so scared. I love this. Us. And I don’t want to lose you.”

Strike almost choked on the breath of relief he let out, half laughing as he said, “Well, good luck trying, have you seen the size of me?”

Robin hiccupped as she laughed and started to cry at the same time. “I’m serious Cormoran” she said, mopping her eyes, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too. You have no idea how much. And Robin, I’m in this, completely, for the long haul. I don’t want you to ever doubt that again.”

He pulled her to him, wiped the tears gently from her eyes, and tenderly kissed the top of head, putting into it all of the love he could muster as she cried happily into his chest.

“Hey”, she said, pulling away slightly to look up at him, “You know the best part of having an argument?”

“Wolfgang trying to steal my leg?”

“No, apart from that”, she laughed tearily again, but her eyes were dark underneath the tears now and she looked determined as she told him softly, “Making up.”

“Well Wolfgang’s fine, let’s go!” Cormoran said dramatically, making to lift her up and move her towards the door. Robin shrieked with laughter and Wolfgang, loose from Max's arms now, came hurrying back to them to see what all of the fuss was about.

“Only kidding buddy”, Strike said picking Wolfgang up happily, “It wouldn’t be home without you!”

Max reappeared in time to agree wholeheartedly and said, “All paid up, time to get this little man some well earned cuddles!”

“And some biscuits!” Cormoran said fondly.

“Actually”, Max said awkwardly, “The vet did say one thing…he said Wolfgang may need to cut back on the biscuits…”

Silence. The words hung horribly in the air for a few moments. It was hard to say who looked more horrified as Strike, Robin and Wolfgang looked between each other despairingly, unable to speak.

Max, a little taken aback by the intensity of their reaction and keen to break the tension, conceded quickly, “But maybe a couple won’t hurt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh you know that is gonna be some serious making up 😉


End file.
